


I might change my life for you

by littlemoment



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Mary Wardwell - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemoment/pseuds/littlemoment
Summary: - you’re a witch- You might be a badass- Normally you’re feeling disgusted by mortals- It’s about Mary Wardwell. Not Lilith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- you’re a witch  
> \- You might be a badass  
> \- Normally you’re feeling disgusted by mortals  
> \- It’s about Mary Wardwell. Not Lilith.

You walked around that little town named Greendale and frowned in disgust. You hated those mortals. The only reason you’re living here is, that your coven is here. And maybe because of the Spellmans. You loved to torture the mortals and to hang out with Zelda Spellman. The matriarch of the Spellman family.   
At the moment you just walked around and tried to find a new object to torture.   
You were deep in your thoughts and suddenly you got hit by a door. “What the hell?” You said angry.   
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there.” It was a woman. You know her from somewhere, but you couldn’t say from where. “The next time you get out of a shop, look if there is someone standing outside that damn door” you told her firmly. She just nodded and looked down. You walked past her and hit her shoulder with your shoulder. “Stupid woman” you said loud enough, but in the same moment you felt an unknown feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

You felt so angry that you stormed off to the Spellman Mortuary. You just walked in and slumped down on the couch. “Hello to you too dear” Zelda said to you, the moment she entered the room. “What? Oh yeah. Hello Zelds” you mumbled, still angry. “What’s wrong dear?” Zelda sat next to you. “Nothing.” “Bullshit. Tell me what’s wrong with you.” You sighed and nodded. “Okay I tell you. I just got hit by a door, because that stupid woman didn’t watched before she opened that damn door.” “That’s all? You’re that angry because you got hit by a door?” Zelda smirked at you. “No that’s not all. I’m angry because I felt terrible after I yelled at her and called her stupid. I don’t know what that feeling is and that’s why I’m angry” you yelled and the fire started roaring in the chimney. “Calm down” Zelda put her hand on your shoulder. “Who was that woman?” “I don’t know. I know her from somewhere. She has glasses and is dressed in those vintage clothes.” “Oh you mean Mary Wardwell. She’s Sabrina teacher. And the feeling you mean is guilty. You felt guilty for yelling at her” Zelda smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

“That explains why I know her. And Guilty? What? No, never she’s just a mortal. You know how much I hate mortals.” “Yeah whatever. Believe what you want.”  
„I think I just found a new target to torture“ You laughed. „What are you two talking about?“ Sabrina entered the room. „Nothing love. It’s not your business“ you said to her. „Y/N are you planning something evil again?“ „Never“ you smiled devilish. „Zelds I’m going. See you“ you said and kissed your friends cheek and walked outside. On your way back home you thought about Mary Wardwell and how you could torture her.  
You reached your home and made something to eat for you and took a shower next. You sat on your bed and your thoughts traveled back to that teacher. There’s no idea coming to your mind and soon you fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day you wandered around in the woods. Next to you, your familiar. You always loved the woods, it was quite and the mortals were afraid of it. You always practiced your spells in the woods and today was a good day for a training.   
After a few hours you took a break. You laid down and looked up in the sky.   
“What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” Someone asked. You sat up and looked who was talking to you. It was that annoying woman. What was her name? Mary Wardwell? Yes. “That’s none of your business” you rolled your eyes. “Ok. Sorry” Mary whispered. She started to walk away and you said “What’s your name?” She turned around and looked at you with wide eyes. “What?” “I’m asking for your name.” “I’m .. I’m Mary. Mary Wardwell.” “I’m Y/N” “I know, your a friend of the Spellmans.” “You know them?” You asked curious. “Well yes, Sabrina is my student and I know almost everyone in this town. I’m the unofficial town historian.” “Really. That’s interesting. Surely you know a few interesting things about little old Greendale” you smirked. Hoping you get to know Mary better, to find out her biggest fear.


	5. Chapter 5

You sat on a table in Mary Wardwells house and listened to what she was saying. She told you everything she knows about Greendale. “What do you know about witches?” You asked. Mary looked at you curiously and said “Well, I know the Story about the witches of Greendale. But I know that it’s not true. You know magic isn’t real.” “Really” you said and leaned your head on your hand. Your intentions were to find out Mary’s biggest fear, but now you thought about showing her that magic is actually really real. You looked her deep into her eyes and felt something warm inside your body. You stood up and said “Sorry Mary, but I should go.” “Did I say something wrong?” Mary asked and stood up too. “No you didn’t, good bye Mary” you walked out of the house. You ran into the woods and searched something to kill, to get that feeling away. “I’m getting weak for a stupid mortal” You screamed. You felt the anger boil in your body. “I need to talk to Zelda.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was already nighttime, but you didn’t care. You knocked on the door of the Spellman Mortuary and waited. Zelda opened the door and asked “What are you doing here?” “Hello to you to my dear.” “Y/N” Zelda sighed. “I need you” you whispered. Zelda took a step back and let you in. She leads you into the parlor and sat on the couch. You sat down on the floor, like always and looked up into Zeldas eyes. “What’s wrong?” “You know. I just came from Mary Wardwells home and my intention was to get to know her biggest fear, so that I could torture her. But we talked about Greendale and she know so much. She even knows about the Greendale witches.” “She knows what?” Zelda asked, choking on her bourbon. “Calm down. She don’t believe in that.” “Good” “But that brings me to my problem. As we talked and she said, she don’t believes in magic and such things, the idea of torturing her slipped away and I thought about showing her that magic is real and I had a warm feeling in my body. Zelda what’s wrong with me? Am I getting sick?” “No my dear, you develop feelings. Feelings towards Mary Wardwell.” Zelda smiled. “What? No? Ew. She’s a mortal. You know how much I hate mortals.” Zelda rolled with her eyes and said “You know a long time ago I hated mortals too, but Sabrina taught me that even mortals aren’t that bad. Maybe you should Mary give a chance.” You just looked at Zelda in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

“No Zelds, just no.” You stood up and walked away. You went home and poured you a glass of whiskey to drink. Sitting in you favorite armchair and sipping your drink, you thought about what Zelda said to you.   
No, I don’t have feelings for Mary. I mean she’s a mortal and I’m a witch. She doesn’t even believe in witches and magic. And I don’t think she likes woman in that way. I believe she’s not even interested in me. How could she? I’m always mean and I was so evil to her. No I don’t have feelings for her and that’s it!   
You finished your whiskey and just wanted to sleep but suddenly there was a knock on you door. You sighed and went for it. You opened your door and your eyes widened.


	8. Chapter 8

“What are you doing here? No wait, how do you know where I live?” Before you stood Mary Wardwell, with her hair down and in a tight dress. “And why are you dressed like that?” You looked her up and down and swallowed. Mary looked hot. “It’s a little town” she just answered. “Whatever. What are you doing here? I don’t want to see you” you said, but your eyes traveled down again. “Really? It doesn’t looks like you don’t want to see me” Mary smiled. You looked her into her eyes and said “Do you want to come in?” Mary nodded and you stood aside. You walked Mary to your living room and you asked “Do you want a drink? I definitely need one.” “Yes. I would love that.” You poured for the both of you drinks and handed Mary hers. “Tell me, what brings you here?” You sat down on the couch and Mary sat down next to you. You felt the warmth of her and swallowed again and sipped your drink.


	9. Chapter 9

“I wanted to see you” Mary said. “Oh. Why” you rolled your eyes. Mary’s dress has slid up and you noticed it. She touched your shoulder and you looked her in the eyes. “Don’t touch me” you said and took her hand off your shoulder. Mary sighed and whispered “What is your problem?” “I just don’t get it why you’re here. Why can’t you leave me alone?” You frowned. “I don’t know. I felt something for you the first time I saw you and I thought that maybe after our meetings you felt something for me too.” Mary whispered. “Mary” You whispered back. “Talk to me” Mary took your hand. “I can’t Mary. And you should leave.” You stood up. Mary stood to and wanted to say something put you stopped her “No. Leave.” Mary looked at you sadly and nodded. She turned around and you sighed. But before she left, Mary turned around suddenly and kissed you. She left and you just stood in the middle of your living room. Shocked. “I’m going to curse that woman.”


	10. Chapter 10

The following days you tried to ignore Mary Wardwell, but you could still feel her lips on yours. Your free time you spend mostly in the woods trying to find a spell for Mary in your rage. But then you decided to put a protection spell on Mary, to actually protect her from you. 

“Power of light, protect Mary Wardwell from all plight, may the strength of stone be in Mary’s bone, may she be safe from all who would harm, be it mundane or by charm. So mote it be. For the good of all and to harm none, this spell is bound and is to not be undone, by the power of three times three, as I do will, so mote it be.”

After you did the protection spell you thanked the elements and the dark lord. You stood up and just walked around. “What am I going to do? That woman is driving me crazy” You said to yourself. Normally you would go to Zelda and talk to her, but you needed to see Mary.


	11. Chapter 11

You stood before her door and stared at it. You knocked finally and waited a few minutes. Just as you turned around to leave, the door opened. “Y/N! What are you doing here?” “I don’t know. I can’t think straight and it’s your fault” you frowned. “Please come inside and talk to me” Mary said and took your hand. She leads you to her living room and sat down on the couch. “What’s wrong.” You sighed and put your head in your hands. “I can’t tell you” you mumbled in your hands. Mary took your head in her hands and said “What are you not saying me?” “I wanted to stay away from you, but I can’t. I’m always thinking about you, since the day you hit me with that door.” “I’m really sorry about that” she stroked your cheek. “Please stop” you stopped her hand. You looked at her and realized now that her hair was down. You couldn’t resist and touched it. It felt so soft and you pulled her head back. “If I would tell you my secret, you would hate me. My original plan was for you to hate me or fear me, but that’s not what I want anymore.” “What should I feel then?” You looked in her eyes and kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

“I want to kiss you whenever I want” you whispered against her lips. “Then do it” Mary kissed you back. After several minutes Mary looked in your eyes and said “Tell me the truth about you.” You inhaled deeply and said “I’m a witch. And before you say I’m crazy, I prove it to you.” With a flick of your hand the fire in Mary’s chimney started to crackle. You turned around and felt the tears in your eyes. You couldn’t understand the reactions from your body. You were known for killing and hating everything and everyone. Mary turned you around again and held your face. “That’s amazing” she whispered. “Why did you wanted me to hate you?” “Because I hate mortals. They annoy me and I feel disgusted by them. But you, you are so different. You’re shy and so freakin beautiful. I can’t stop falling for you. And these feelings are all so unknown to me. I never felt love before.” “Y/N I am attracted to you since that stupid accident we had. That’s why I’m always trying to be near you” Mary whispered. “Oh Mary. I should have listened to Zelda the first time I talked to her.” “Do you talk about me with Zelda Spellman?” “Of course, she’s my best friend and the Spellmans are witches too” you smirked. Mary was shocked. “How many witches are living in Greendale?” “No comment” you said. “May I kiss you?” You asked and Mary only said “Always.”


End file.
